


the lake's reflection (shows the frozen tears)

by IzzyMRDB



Series: Fandom Poems [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prose Poem, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: When Harry looks back on his years at Hogwarts, the memories of the war always seems to be stronger than the memories of the good days.
Series: Fandom Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728658
Kudos: 15





	the lake's reflection (shows the frozen tears)

When he looks back to the past,  
That very first day at Hogwarts,  
Excited about the future, about magic, about school,  
The lake is frozen over.

No that's not quite right.  
The candles weren't lit,  
The smiles hid tears,  
He can't remember how many ghosts there were,  
A hundred or just the thirty.

Perhaps when he was younger he saw differently,  
He saw golden light,  
And an enchanted ceiling,  
And so many new friends.

When Harry comes back to Hogwarts,  
He sees rubble where he used to eat lunch,  
The innocence in childish faces ripped away,  
Bloodstains in the stone floor of the moving stairs.

The lake is frozen over.  
Where is the giant squid?  
Who played with rambunctious first years in spring,  
First years who now lay cold and still in mass graves.  
The lake is frozen over.


End file.
